Back To Us
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: May comes back to the base to find out Daisy has returned after she ran away. Will she be able to accept Daisy's return and her decisions? Takes place just after 4x04 when Daisy is brought back to the team.


_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

I felt like I had been gone an eternity so the second we landed back at HQ a sense of home washed over me. Coulson, Fitz and Simmons had come to bring me back and for a moment it felt like we had never separated from out little team in the sky. The only difference was we were missing a key member. They day Daisy left us I felt like I lost a part of myself. As much as I didn't want to admit it to Daisy she had become like a daughter to me and I missed her every day. I had tried to help Coulson and Mac find her but it was no use she didn't want us.

We got out of the Quinn jet and walked into the building when Coulson stopped. Fitzsimmons also paused and I immediately knew something was wrong. I eyed them each in turn to see who was going to break first. I was surprised when none of them did.

"What? What happened?" I sighed breaking the silence.

The looked at each other in turn before Jemma opted to reply.

"She's back…With her new friend…its complicated…but she's back." Jemma told em.

I took a moment to consider what she was telling me.

"Daisy?" I asked for clarification even though I knew it had to be.

Jemma nodded.

"Is she ok? Did something happen to her?" I pressed, concern already consuming me.

Coulson walked towards me and gently steered me towards the med bay. My heart was pounding as he stopped outside a room. He reached over and turned the handle. The door swung slowly open and I didn't hesitate to step inside.

Lying in the bed with a cast from her wrist right up to her shoulder was Daisy. My Daisy. She looked as young as the day I met her but more broken. Something I didn't think was possible all those years ago. Her cheek was bruised, her head was cut and her lip was swollen.

"What happened her?" I whispered.

"She was attacked by The Watchdogs, if it wasn't for Jemma she would be dead." Coulson explained.

I couldn't bring myself to look away from Daisy.

"Is she back for good?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"She agreed to help us find the book but after that I don't know. She is hurting May, and I don't know how to make it stop. She doesn't feel like she belongs here but out there she is alone and well as you can see reckless." Coulson sighed.

I walked over and sat down next to Daisy taking her hand in mine as I did. Coulson gave me a strange look as he watched from the end of her bed.

"I'm going to make her stay. She belongs here Phil and I'm not letting her leave again. We let her go once and look what happened, she depended on us and we let her down. Not this time." I stated like it was fact.

A small smile appeared on Coulson's lips as he moved towards the door. Before leaving he turned to me.

"I hoped you would say that because Daisy needs a mom to keep her in line." Coulson said before leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

 _ **Daisy's Point of View**_

Every bit of my body was in pain, I was exhausted and I didn't remember where I was in the world. I slowly opened my eyes, praying I was in my van and not tied up somewhere. However as I took in my surrounding I realised I wasn't in either situation. I tried to push myself up in the bed but a sharp pain shot through my arm as I did.

"Shit…" I cursed as I fell back down.

Something moved next to me and I immediately raised my arm in defence despite the blinding pain.

"Hey, hey its ok!" A reassuring voice sounded from the darkness.

Next thing I knew there was a lamp switched on and things came into focus. Turning to my right I saw May smiling down at me a rarity in itself.

I slowly put my arm down wincing in pain as I did.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" May pressed.

I thought back to the last thing I remember and it was coming up a blank. I didn't remember anything.

I shook my head in response.

May placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off slightly but she just readjusted her hand.

"You were attacked by the Watchdogs. Simmons's was with you so she saved you. Apparently you called her to give you medical attention. Simmons's said you were a mess when she found you. Said you were shot, arm fractured in at least 10 places and drinking to reduce the pain. From what I can tell Daisy you should never have left us. We could have helped you, kept you safe along with all the other Inhumans. Instead you go running around earning the name Quake and working with some Ghost Rider!" May lectured.

I couldn't help but smile, I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. I missed May, I missed her blunt honestly, her protectiveness and caring personality once you got to know her.

"You think this is funny? Daisy, look at you!" May cried.

"I'm sorry May its just…I really missed this….I missed you….There's a sentence I never thought I would say!" I laughed.

A small smile played on May's lips as she tried to remain serious.

"Yeah well just promise me you wont go running off again ok?" She pressed.

However at those words my amusement ended. That was a promise I couldn't make, a promise I wouldn't make….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


End file.
